Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 9 & 2 \\ 3 & 2 & 0 \\ 4 & 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 3 & 4 \\ 9 & 2 & 3 \\ 2 & 0 & 9\end{array}\right]$